The present invention relates generally to a boring tool.
The installation of pipes, conduits, and the like, in the walls of completed dwellings and other buildings presents a problem where it becomes necessary to carry the conduit, or similar member, through fire brake bracing which extends between adjacent wall studs. It is of course possible in such situations to break out the wall at the position of the fire brake, so as to permit the making of an appropriate opening therein for the passage of the pipe or other member. However, this procedure becomes a very expensive undertaking, as will be appreciated.
Another approach is to attempt to utilize a long drill bit for drilling through the studding header above the fire brake bracing member in order to reach the bracing member and drill a hole therethrough. The difficulty with this procedure is that sufficiently long drill bits or the utilization of manufactured extensions such as disclosed in the above-noted prior art patents becomes very expensive, and such extensions are not ordinarily available in appropriate lengths which would permit reaching the fire brake.
From the above, it will be appreciated that a real need arises for a cheap and economical extension for a boring tool which can be used by the home handyman as well as professional tradesman, such as plumbers and electricians, and which can be provided to meet various length requirements, on the job, to adapt the boring tool for different boring lengths, by the utilization of means which are ordinarily being utilized in the installation.